Guide to Building an Outpost
Players who are interested in growing and Crafting Items for trading should find this Guide to Building an Outpost helpful. Player Outposts can be built just outside of towns or deep in the wilderness. Starting an Outpost Different regions in Kenshi offer very different resources and dangers. Before starting an Outpost, players should consider what they want to build and where they want to build it. Territory Be careful of whose territory and what animals are nearby Territory: will tax collectors come bug you Even ruins can trigger base visits from the controlling faction (ex: Tiny Settlement). Dangers: will raids from Hostile Factions and Fauna occur here If players are planning on Armour Smithing with Leather, they should pick a location near animals like Beak Things and Gorillos. Prospecting Find nearby resources with Prospecting. Resources: copper, iron mines, Environment for farming. Power: Can wind generators be used in this area? Or will you need to research biofuel? Research The player will only be able to build a couple of things before needing to research additional Technologies. If the player decide to start their outpost before doing any research, the only building which they will be able to Construct for shelter will be a Small Shack. After building a Research Bench, characters can work at the bench to research. In order to build a Level 2 Research Bench, characters must research Small House and then Tech Level 2. Studying these Technologies will cost 8 Books. In order to determine how best to spend Research Artifacts, it is recommended that players research Tech Levels before spending Research Artifacts. Build Mode maybe this needs its own section? link to Construction page In order to start construction, choose the building and then click to place it. Confirm placement by clicking 'confirm.' The building will change colors from blue (too close to a town) --> red (unable to place) --> green (OK to place), indicating location suitability. *{maybe a link to the UI guide in here}* Managing an Outpost Players can rename their outpost to whatever they want. Renaming an outpost affects the map marker and the Event notifications. Types of Buildings In build mode, buildings are split into these categories: * Buildings (Building Shells) * Camping * Crafting * Defence * Farming * Food * Interior * Lights * Mining * Power * Storage * Tech * Training * Walls Jobs Players who want their outpost to function without constant micromanaging should make use of the Jobs system. These are the categories which jobs fall under: * First Aid: this includes the Medic and Robotics jobs. They can be added through the medic button or when clicking to heal a character. These jobs remain active even when Jobs has been deselected for that character. * Work: this includes all jobs where a character is using a machine or farm. * Auto-Haul: when characters have these jobs active, they will carry items to the related Storage building. Characters take these items from either their inventory or the building which generates it. * Collection: players can give characters the job of finding dead bodies in order to bring them to a Corpse Furnace as well as the job of looting the bodies of fallen Animals. Visitors From Other Factions Trade Caravans These traveling merchants provide the player with chances to buy and sell goods while not having to venture to a city. Hive traders are a common visitor in the Border Zone and often have a large amount of food, materials, and plants to sell. They can can facilitate starting or expanding farms but at potentially inflated prices. Tax Collectors Certain factions will send out squads to collect from player outposts. The player can avoid conflict by responding a certain way to these squads. If the player chooses to go against this faction, they might be immediately attacked or the squad will retreat with the promise of returning with an army. * Hounds * Shek Kingdom * The Holy Nation - Prayer Day * United Cities Base Raids Certain fauna and factions may raid the player's base, these attacks are all listed in Base Assault. Hostile factions may antagonize the player while the player is inside their territory. Animals also pose a threat, potentially attacking the player or eating crops. Tips * Insulate your base from the world. Rampaging fauna and factions have a much harder time doing damage if your base is behind a wall. * Access to resources is important. If you can't sustain your population then you must have access to traders or to scavenge resources nearby. Recommended Start Areas These are some areas where other players have already started their bases. [[Howler Maze|'Howler Maze']] * Fertile land (Green and some Arid) and good Copper and Iron resources * Endless source of meat from Crabs (dangerous for weak characters), however no Animal Skin Few patrols from other Factions, although some (including caravans) still visit Okran's Pride * Fertile Land and good Stone/Iron Resources (Copper deposits sparse and of low quality) * Good Source of Raptors for Animal Skin and Meat * Roving Paladin, High-Paladin, and Inquisitor squads do an excellent job keeping Holy Nation territory safe, killing wild animals and bandits. As such, Okran's Pride is a safe early building location for the new or the nervous. * No taxes (I have never been taxed in Okran's Pride) but, in exchange, you must participate in Prayer Day once a week. If you miss it, you'll be in trouble. The downside of building in Holy Nation territory, is that if you have any character that isn't a Greenlander man, you can expect some degree of discrimination at the hands of the Holy Nation populace. Women and Scorchlanders tend to be treated rather condescendingly and have less persuasive power, but non-humans are in for a bad time. If a Paladin spots a non-human outside of your base, un-escorted by a Greenlander, they will be attacked on sight. If a Paladin spots non-humans in your outpost, they will request that you surrender these party members to the service of Okran. You may avoid this by giving your humans (particularly every Greenlander man) a copy of The Holy Flame. You may then assure the inquisitive Paladin that these non-human "beasts" are slaves to glorious Okran. They will then leave you alone. Skeletons will always be killed on sight, keep them out of the Holy Nation.Category:Guides